Insert original name here for What If Palooza
by Evesrequirm
Summary: As part of my return to fanficiton after a multi year move that I still haven't completed, I will be doing a What if Palooza of Many of Masakos what ifs, United! First we Start off with Everyones favourite Hedgehog, Raditz...


Heylo! I have returned. Sorry about disappearing like that. Work and Rent are the names of my mortal Existence.

I was working on something for a while while I was away, and just wanted to share it.

You are the first Saiyan to ever damage me like this, my nephew." Raditz smirked as he readied himself, "You are a true warrior worthy of being a Saiyan."

"And so...I won't give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan."

Piccolo stared in horror, was he...really going to...?

That thought was pushed out of his head as He next saw Goku come up behind Raditz fast, holding him in a Full Nelson.

"I should have killed you!" Raditz looked back, irritated as he struggled, "Release me!"

"Piccolo-Piccolo! Your attack!" Goku tried to speak while holding Raditz back, "Let's go!"

Piccolo chuckled charging up another Special Beam Cannon, this could be his chance, as well, two birds, one stone... or better yet, two Saiyans, one beam...

"You're a Saiyan Kakarot, don't sacrifice yourself for these earth dogs!" Raditz was enraged, but also confused at why the hell his brother would do such a thing!?

"It's nice to know that you're so worried at me when..."

Piccolo was satisfied as he grunted, in acknowledgement, "Prepare yourself Goku, it's time..."

Goku gave a mighty yell as he flew up and back, dragging his Elder Brother along with him.

Piccolo drew his hand back and gave his own yell, "Special Beam Cannon, Fire!"

Raditz was screwed, he knew he was, just how the hell could he lose to these two?!, "Kakarot!"

The blast made contact as he went threw Raditz body with ease, eventually he could feel the force go beyond, looks like even Kakarot had...did that fool really sacrifice himself?"

Raditz mind went blank as he fell, everything felt so...slow after that, and appeared to still be doing just that.

"How, How could I lose to..."

"Curse you...!" Everything around him began to go dark before he felt a sudden jolt.

"What the...?" He looked around for just a split second before being dragged back.

Goku gave a mighty yell as he flew up and back, dragging his Elder Brother along with him.

Piccolo drew his hand back, ready to send these fools to the afterlife.

Raditz stared as he watched the Namekian ready himself, what does he do? He can't Kakarot off his back, no amount of struggling can get him out of this one.

'Curse these fools! Think, think think..." he grit his teeth, his eyes widening as he looked downwards, holding out his hands.

"Special Beam Cannon, Fire!/Double Sunday!"

Just as the beam attack was fired right at them, Raditz fired a strong enough shot towards the earth, the sheer force propelling him right out of his weakened little brothers grip.

"W-What the-" Gokus Confused shock was to last only a moment as the Young Martial Artist felt the blast go right through him.

"What?!" Piccolo was horrified, "Again, My Special Beam Cannon missed again!?"

Raditz crashed down onto the ground, panting heavily, he felt so light headed, "Damn, That was..."

Piccolo grit his teeth as he charged right at the Saiyan kicking him hard in the Centre of his chest before he could react.

Raditz went flying back far crashing multiple times into the ground until eventually coming to a stop.

"Damn it all..." Piccolo was enraged.

A weak laugh came behind him, "Hehe, Sorry Piccolo he kinda got away from me..." the laugh was humorless as far As Goku knew, feeling himself become more and more lightheaded.

Piccolo looked back, "It wasn't you, that damn Brother of yours is a quick thinker..." He Readied himself as he was about to change again, "I'll tell the others about you, we'll have you revived by the end of the week."

"Thanks Buddy..." Goku gave a weak, but grateful laugh. "Now go and kick some butt." He gave Piccolo a weak thumbs up.

Piccolo chuckled, he'd enjoy this alright, with how injured Raditz was, he'd be much easier for the Demon King.

Raditz felt the world spin around him as he tried to focus as he tried to get up, before gritting his teeth as he seethed in pain. He swore he felt a Rib was probably cracked, if not broken by his Nephew already, but with a kick like that, some, are definitely out. "Damn it all..."

A planet full of weakling had actually managed to get him in such a sorry State. He looked forward and saw the Namekian Readied himself, apparently talking to his little brother.

Raditz...could have sworn, despite their distance, he could make out through the lack of volume control on the Namekian, that he spoke of "Revival," peaking his interest.

He forced himself up, holding his arm over his chest as he took a stance himself. This wasn't looking good, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Tell me Green man," Raditz Chuckled as he called out, "Are you ready to die today?"

Piccolo chuckled cruelly, "No, but I'm sure you are." He charged giving a yell as he pulled his fist back, "I'll send you to hell, courtesy of The Demon King!"

Raditz blocked the strike and went out of his way to jab his knee into the gut of the Namekian, and with a pained yell, kick him back.

"Demon King?" Raditz chuckled, "What a joke."

Piccolo got up annoyed at the Fool, catching that remark of his, "You..."

Raditz laughed through the pain, "Oh my, Did I hit a nerve with you, Namekian?"

"What the hell is a Namekian?" Piccolo asked in his rage as he focused himself, ready himself once more."

"Isn't it obvious, you fool?" Raditz chuckled, "I'm talking about you, Slugboy, you're no Demon, far from it, infact.

"Enough of your lies!" Piccolo roared as he charged right at the Saiyan, sending a flurry of punches right his way.

Raditz worked on blocking the hit the best he could amused at how angry the fool could become, the angrier the fool is the better.

Piccolo kept up the attack before sending a kick right to the gut of the Saiyan, actually managing to knock the Wind out of the Alien as he smirked, sending a punch right to his face before jumping back, and firing a Masenko right for him.

The blast came quickly after the Saiyan warrior as he grit his teeth, focusing as he launched a Beam Of Energy right from his mouth. Destroying the Masenko, leaving behind a large cloud of smoke.

Raditz grit his teeth as he looked all around him, trying to lock onto the Fool with his scouter, but before he could do that, he narrowly missed a kick right to the shin.

Piccolo landed quickly after that before springing right back at Raditz sending a strike right to the back of his head, knocking his scouter off.

The Saiyan gawked as he hit the ground, groaning, actually feeling a light lightheaded. Before he could move, he felt a jolt of shock surge through him, he noticed he couldn't move at all as he looked back.

Chuckling with satisfaction, The Demon King looked down upon the Mighty Saiyan, "Should probably work on getting rid of this thing, makes things way to easy." He chuckled as he tugged Harshly, not to annoy him, but to hurt the fool.

"If Saiyans all have tails like these, it sure is a hindrance, but perfect for keeping you in place!" He tugged again, causing Raditz to yell as he felt the pain go through him again, "Unhand me you fool!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not stupid or gullible, like your brother is."

"Hey now..." Goku was still alive, barely, but offended just a bit.

"It's true though." Piccolo said, after all, he watched the idiot release Raditz just a little while ago.

"Now sit still while I give you a proper send off..." Piccolo chuckled cruelly as he placed his fingers to his forehead once again, concentrating.

Raditz was annoyed, he'd have to think fast, He realised what to do in order to get out of this mess, "Well, well, is that so? Care to give a dying man one request?" He played.

Piccolo grinned as he continued to concentrate, "Oh, go ahead, name it, Anything in the world."

Raditz, smiled, perfect. "At least tell me what you meant when you spoke of 'Revival' with my brother."

"We-ll have him revived by the end of the week, it's that simple."

"Yes, Yes, but how?" Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"We have the Dragon Balls to use at our disposal, a set of 7 Orbs, capable of Granting any wish." He explained it as a matter of fact, because it was...kinda.

Raditz looked the best he could behind himself, confused, he heard no deceit or humour in the Namekians voice, it was then he realised he was serious, "What!? How, How is such a thing possible, it can't be...?" He didn't want to believe him, but there's no way Kakarot was going to make it, otherwise, why talk of revival?

"Oh, it is, and this is goodbye..." Piccolo chuckled as he was almost complete.

Raditz smirked darkly, looking over at his Scouter, "Yes...it most certainly **would** be for me, and then soon you, and then this miserable rock!"

Piccolo was confused, what the hell is up with this Saiyan so suddenly.

"My scouter, you fool! My partners, other Saiyans much stronger then I myself were listening the whole time!" He laughed as he could feel the grip on his tail weaken.

"Wha...What?" Piccolo was shocked, he had...he had just alerted more Saiyans. More are coming, one was a nightmare they just barely beat him, and Raditz is weak.

"They were listening in the whole time! And now they know, and will come here and destroy this Planet, taking those Dragon Balls All for themselves!" He laughed wickedly as he could feel his tail fall. He was free.

Raditz gave a kick right to the gut of the Namekian, sending him flying as the Special Beam Cannon, a weaker version at least, shot out, just destroying another part of the mountain.

The Injured Saiyan jump up, grabbing his Scouter and shot off quickly to safety. He had indeed lost the battle, but where he lost, Vegeta and Nappa and he will succeed in winning the War. The three of them shall take this planet for themselves!

A few hours later, and Raditz gave a sigh, believing he had gotten a safe distance away from the Namekian, taking refuge in a Forested area, before any more of these freaks of Kakarot could arrive.

His body hurt all over, he was tired, and felt a bit hungry, but there was no time for that, He needed to to report back to Vegeta and Nappa, and see when they would come.

Tapping through the settings on his scouter, Raditz spoke, "Vegeta, Nappa, Did you get all that?" He smirked, satisfied with the information.

"Finally done are you now, you fool?" Vegeta said indifferent, sitting on a distance Alien planet, eating some of the Natives, they apparently taste like Chicken, but Vegeta doesn't know this yet...

"Hey, Little Baby Raditz, you doing okay there?" Nappa asked, sitting at Vegetas' side. "Sounds like you were really struggling with Little Kakarot, huh? How Sweet." He chuckled.

Raditz looked annoyed, but shrugged it off, "I'm fine, but when will you be coming to Earth? With Kakarot only dead for a Week it seems, They have these Gems that can-"

"We heard the Namekian the first time, no need for you to do so again." Vegeta stood up as he looked around, walking slowly away as he thought, "With the Dragon Balls, we can wish for whatever we want, anything in the universe, all ours..." He chuckled at the possibilities before him now, with Immortality, he can at last exact his Revenge against Frieza.

"We will be there in about a year, then we will conquer the Earth and take the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said as he gazed out at the vast landscape of the planet.

"Right, I'll hold them off until you two-" The Saiyan Hedgehogs' words were interrupted.

"Raditz, Stay out of our way." Vegeta said simply.

Raditz was confused for a second, "What do you..."

"Raditz, we sent you to a planet full of weaklings that have little to no power, Conquering it should have been easy for you, but look at you, struggling with Your even weaker little brother and nearly dying at the hands of the Namekian, you didn't even fight him to the end, because you'd probably lose! **A toddler broke your Ribs Raditz**!"

"But they-" He was cut off again

"You and that Kid Brother of yours are nothing more then disgraces to the Saiyan Race, the epitome of a waste of Space, if you don't Stay out of our way when or we'll off you as well." It was then that Vegeta ended the transmission, and blocked further communication.

"V-Vegeta, Vegeta Wait!" Raditz was horrified, flabbergasted in-fact.

The Elder brother sat thefe, within a woodland setting, confused what to do next. He's in a vulnerable position, and his allies have turned on him.

"Curses! What to do, what to do..."

While gribbing the sides of his hair, he raked through his mind for any ideas to save his butt, otherwise they'd be sure to kill him.

"Damn it, Kakarot, This is all your fault!" He cursed at his recently departed little brother, if only he went easily with him, he was far to stubborn and simple minded, Is killing 100 earthlings so much for him to do!?

Raditz sat down in the brush with a groan, tired, hungry, and beaten, bruised, and panicking, "Just perfect..." Raditz growled, he couldn't think of anything he could maybe present Vegeta to convince him go let him live.

Everything he had worked for his whole life just went up in flames, All because of his little brother, A Namekian, and his strange little Nephew.

Suddenly Raditz Eyes widened as he realised what he could do, "Yes, of course! Raditz began laughing heartily, "Of course, If I deliver the boy over, he'll be a valuable They'd have accept him back!"

(Grief, Denial...)

"Oh Raditz, you're a Genius, I tell you." There he went, Stroking his ego, before long taking to the skies, his eyes set on the prize as he looked around in the sky, trying to lock on their location.

"Oh great..." Raditz growled, "Low Battery."

\--

This won't just be about Raditz, I'll be having a lot of fun with this one.


End file.
